


Hotel Stop

by Diamond4Lyfe



Category: Captain America: The Winter Solider
Genre: But I fixed my grammer since then, But Steve is going to make it up, Captain America: The Winter Soldier, F/M, I'm Romanogers Trash, Mild Smut, Natasha has feelings, Road Trips, Steve Rogers is Not a Virgin, Steve messed up, romanogers smut, this was written years ago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-15 23:08:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18082718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diamond4Lyfe/pseuds/Diamond4Lyfe
Summary: Natasha and Steve stop at a hotel before going to the old base; and the two decide to patch things up from their talk in the truck.This was originally posted on FanFiction.net under my same user name.





	Hotel Stop

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Guys! Long time since I posted something. Anyway this story is way before Infinity War and was originally posted on Fanfiction.net under my same user name. If you read that one first then this one, you might see that my grammar has gotten better. 
> 
> Anyway enjoy!

“Was that your first kiss since 1945?”

“That bad?”

“I didn’t say that.”

“It came out like you did.”

“No I didn’t. I was just wondering how much practice you had.”

“I don’t need practice.”

“Everybody needs practice.”

“It was not my first kiss since 1945. I’m 95, not dead.”

“Nobody special, though?”

He chuckles. “Believe it or not, it's kind of hard to find someone with shared life experience.”

“Well, that's alright, you just make something up.”

“What, like you?” Well then, he just hit a nerve, she thought. 

“I don't know. The truth is a matter of circumstances, it's not all things to all people all the time. And neither am I.” she says with a straight face and continues to look out the window. Natasha tries not to let his words affect her but it’s apparent that Steve knows that he said something wrong.

“That's a tough way to live.” Steve says, hopping to get her to look at him. It was a fail. 

“It's a good way not to die, though.”

“You know, it's kind of hard to trust someone when you don't know who that someone really is.” He tries again.

“Yeah. Who do you want me to be?” she asked as she finally looks at him.

“How about a friend?”

Natasha laughs softly. “Well, there's a chance you might be in the wrong business, Rogers.” And staring out the window is what she does for the rest of the rest of the ride. Steve looks over at her and sighs before returning his attention back to the road ahead. 

The first stop was to clothes shop to pick up a fresh pair of clothes and PJ’s for the night and the next day. Then it was a stop at a local wing joint for food to go. Lastly it was to the hotel. She keeps her character, them being a fake couple, even though she’s pretty upset with him; so that they can get a room for the night. Of course the woman at the desk doesn’t suspects anything but two people in love looking for a room to spend the night in, so she hands Steve the room key. The Black Widow was one of the best damn actresses that he has ever met he thought as they walk to the room. 

The room was average sized, with a shower and toilet in an enclosed space with the counter and sink to the left of it. The closest was to the left of it with the iron board and some hangers. There was a T.V., nothing fancy like a flat screen but you still got the channels that you needed. There was an A.C. unit in the room as well along with two tall standing lamps on the corners of the room; the round brown table was off the side next to the A.C. unit with two pull out chairs. Lastly the bed. That was a problem. It was a full size bed with four pillows and enough sheets to keep someone warm. The problem was that there was only ONE bed and two of them. In which one of them was mad at the other and it would be awkward to share a bed.

“You can go shower first and I’ll set the food out for us.” Steve said. 

Nodding, she made her way to the enclosed shower and closed the door. The water felt nice on her skin, not to hot and not cold it was just right. Sighing she leaned against the shower wall. The comment that was said earlier shouldn’t get to her head but she guessed it hurt so much because it came for Steve; the only person, besides Clint, that she could actually get close too. Shutting off the water and wrapping a towel on herself before stepping out of the shower, Natasha decided to forget the situation and focus on the task at hand.

Stepping out of the enclosed space she saw the super solider sitting on the bed flipping through channels trying to find something to watch. 

“You could shower if you’re ready.” She said, without looking at him.

“I’ll take mine after we eat.” The spy said nothing as she walked across the room to get the bag that contained her PJ’s for the night before walking back into the enclosed space. Five minutes later she exited the space in her PJ’s, if you call what she had on PJ’s. 

In his time, women wore long night dresses that touches their knees…..now this time period female barely wore anything to bed, but she looked beautiful. Natasha had on light blue tank top with a pair of skin tight black shorts. Her shoulder length hair was pulled to one shoulder, so that the other side of her neck was exposed. His mouth went dry and his hands yearned to reach out and grabbed her.

“Ready to eat?” she asked making her way to the table. Not able to find his words he followed suit and they were sitting across from each other eating silently, the only sounds that were heard was from the T.V. Surprisingly the wings weren’t as cold as they thought they would be; especially all the time that they were taking to eat. After that they cleaned up and Steve headed to the shower and left the spy sitting on the bed flipping through more channels. 

He fucked up big time with Natasha, with that stupid comment and he wanted to make it up to her, but he didn’t know how. At this moment they were being chased down by everyone they thought that they could trust. It was time to get out the shower and get dressed for the night. 

Drying off and then putting on his boxers and pants, Steve realized that he forgot his shirt in the bag and shrugged it off before walking out the space. Natasha was sitting on the bed watching some cartoon that she found, when Steve walked out with no shirt on. She couldn’t help but to stare. Many times during a mission they would have to treat each other’s wounds, so to them being half naked in front of your teammate is no big deal, but when you’re alone with him, in a hotel room and there’s only one bed that you both have to share….that’s a different story. 

Of course Steve didn’t notice the look that the spy was giving him and reach down in the bag to get the shirt.

His body was perfect in every which way possible. From his tan skin to his muscles that flexed every time he moved. No wonder why every agent throws themselves at him. After putting on the shirt the solider turns around and walks over to the bed and sits as far away from Natasha. They watch T.V. for another hour or so until they both felt like it was time to go to sleep. She turned off the T.V. and he turned off the lamp, she turned so that her back was at his chest. It wasn’t like he minded.

“Natasha?” asking quietly not knowing if she was already asleep.

“Yeah?”

“I’m sorry for earlier…you know when I said the comment. I didn’t mean to offend you and you mean a lot to me and I don’t want this to ruin our friendship. Can you forgive me?” she silently turned over to where she was facing him and smiled.

“I forgive you. I just didn’t expect that to come out of your mouth.” 

“Yeah me either.” Green eyes met blue eyes and they laid there looking at each other. Her lips were pink and full while his were somewhat full. Soon her lips find his in the dark and he allowed them to stay as he returned it back. 

The position was uncomfortable for Natasha, so she gently pushed Steve on his back and she straddled him while keeping their lips locked with one another. Soon her lips found their way to his jawline and down his neck until she came to the v-line of the shirt and made her way back up to his lips. The soldier’s hands made their way under her shirt going from her back to her waist and then back down her back. The bare smooth skin felt nice to him and it was different. 

Not wanting to be at the bottom, Steve gently picked her up and turned over so that she was on her back and he was above her. He took his lips away from hers and saw the quick look if disappointment in her face when her eyebrows came together. Smiling he stared slowly kissing his way down her line and to her neck; he even found a place behind her ear that made her moan louder than she already was. 

Continuing his way down her neck and to the slope of her breast and back to her collarbone, scrape his teeth on her pale skin that would surly leave a little mark in the morning. The soldier’s hands were once again under her shirt and rising it up from under her as he went along. Soon her shirt was off and thrown somewhere across the room. She was beautiful under the moonlight with her pale skin, her bright red hair, and green eyes that can either kill or cast you under her spell. 

The spy didn’t have a bra to cover her beautiful breast and it didn’t matter to Steve at this point. His sweatpants had a tent in them that you could even see in the dark.

“Beautiful.” Was the only word he whispered before taking a nipple in his mouth while his right hand palmed the other breast. Steve switched nipple and give the give the other one the same treatment. She moaned and passed her fingers though his hair before running them on his chest and down to the bottom of his shirt. 

The spy slowly lift the martial to unmask more and more beautiful skin. The solider got the hint and lifted the martial off his head and threw it somewhere on the floor. Taking her hand into his, he placed it on his heart so she could feel exactly what she was doing to him. 

“Are you sure you want to keep going?”

“Yes.” 

“I don’t want you to regret this in the morning and pretend nothing ever happened.”

“I won’t. I’ve waited too long for this moment.” 

With that he kissed her lips, down her neck, over each of her breast and finally down her stomach before reaching the hem of her shorts. He looked at her with eyes that were asking for permission and she nodded with a smile.

Steve pulled down the garment ever so slowly down her legs before finally throwing it somewhere off the side. Natasha then grabbed the hem of his sweatpants and pulled them down as well. The only thing that was separating them was their underwear. Leaning up she pressed kisses from his neck down to his chest. Kissing all the abs that he had. 

“Ready?” she asked.

“As I’ll ever be.” Smiling she pulled down his boxers and stared in amazement. He was hard, long, ready, and all around perfect. Kicking off the boxers all the way he leaned down and kissed her full on the lips while one of his hands slipped pasted her black laced underwear and into her slick folds. 

She was so freaking wet and warm; and honestly Steve is a little smug that he was the one to get her to this point. 

Moaning against his lips and wiggling her hips to get him to just take off the underwear all together; getting the hint the solider removed his hand and placed it to the edge of the laced martial and pulling it down ever so slowly, just to tease her, before it joined the other clothes on the ground. She bare before him and he was bare before her.

Steve continued to play with Nat’s clit while she rubbed his tip with her hand. Even though they both were in heaven touching one other, they both wanted more. 

He placed his member at her entrance and pushed in slowly getting use to the feeling of her being so tight; and her getting use to the feeling of being filled so full. Moments later Steve moved slowly and gently while kissing her neck and she tangled her hands in his blonde hair.

“Faster.” She moaned out and he followed her demands. Natasha was in pure heaven. This is the only thing she really cared about at this moment. No one was chasing them, no one was trying to kill them, SHIELD hasn’t fallen, he wasn’t Captain America, she wasn’t Black Widow, he wasn’t a super solider, she wasn’t a train assassin, and they weren’t Avengers. They weren’t Earth’s Mightiest Heroes. They were Steve and Natasha. Two normal people in love and making love. And she was going to enjoy every moment of it. It lasted quite a while before they reached their climaxes together.

He pulled out and she laid her head on his chest like a pillow and he wrapped an arm protectively around her small fame and placed a kiss in her tangled red hair.

“Steve?” 

“Yeah?”

“Remember earlier when I asked you want you wanted me to be?”

“And I said a friend.”

“I can’t be just friends with you.”

“Neither can I.”


End file.
